The conference is designed to bring together a diverse group of experts including molecular geneticists, molecular biologists, cell biologists, pathologists and urologists to focus on the classification, biological characteristics, detection and diagnosis of bladder cancer. The conference will include 2 1/2 days of presentations and discussion. Participants will include invited scientists of diversified expertise and young and established investigators with interests in the study of bladder cancer. The conference will be divided into 6 sessions including: Pathological Correlates with Biological Behavior of Bladder Cancer, Cytogenetic Analysis of DNA Alternations in Cancer, Allelic Loss in Cancer, Genetic Models and Cancer Progression, Molecular Markers in Bladder Cancer, and Poster presentations. Each session will include an overview lecture followed by 2-4 associated presentations. Time for discussion of each presentation will be provided, and the session will end with a panel discussion. The panel discussion will be used as a mechanism for the stimulation of open discussion not as a presentation mechanism. The panel will intergrate the data presented, address specific questions and controversies and focus attention on bladder cancer research. The panel discussion will begin with a 10 minute overview highlighting questions and controversies and will be followed by a panel directed open discussion inclusive of all participants. Primary Conference Objectives: 1. To encourage the formal and informal exchange of information among scientists in molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, pathology and urology. 2. To promote research in bladder cancer by identifying and discussing controversies and relevant questions. 3. To encourage collaborative studies by establishing a basis for the application of diversified expertise and reagents to specific problems. 4. To encourage young investigators by providing a forum for data presentation and discussing, by providing an intellectually stimulating environment, by defining relevant problems and by discussing approaches to these problems.